Twin Infinite Stratos
by Hector Flores
Summary: When does the definition of a family blur? Do you call someone a sibling when they are artificially made? Or is it only people who are naturally born? A pair of twins have a profound effect on the greatest invention since the printing press, on the ethics of science, and each other. This is the story that questions where does the line blur?


This is an Infinite Stratos Fanfiction Only

_Please keep your reviews and messages civil._

In this world war has always been a constant, no matter the age or the place there has always been somewhere where two people, two societies used armed conflict as a means to solve any and all disputes. It has been this way since the beginning of man and it always felt it would last till the end of humanity.

Till one day a young scientist in the attempt to create a better spacesuit developed something that no one could have foreseen or expect, nobody believed the value of her invention whether it was because of her young age or that nothing like this ever existed is important, professional jealousy was always a thing in the scientific community.

All these doubts and ridicule came to an end when on the day of the presentation of her invention, someone hacked every nuclear silo around their country of Japan and launched every nuclear missile there way, and that is when it happened. A single young woman with nothing more than the very invention everyone doubted stopped every single missile by herself.

This was the way the IS or Infinite Stratos was revealed to the world, and after this incident that came to be known as the White Knight Incident, nothing would be the same again, war was meaningless, when a single person using an IS could destroy entire armies, a suit so powerful and versatile that could be used practically for anything.

The world found a new way to solve disputes between nations, a sport that used this very powerful invention, laws were written prohibiting the use of this invention in war, the only way that this invention was to be used is as a sport, two people would fight each other in almost gladiatorial combat using the IS.

Since the IS was made from Japan the world dropped all responsibility on them to train and educate future IS pilots, in the worlds of the United Nations, "You made this mess, now you deal with it." The inventor was a woman that is named Tabane Shinonono, and the person who piloted the first IS, the hero who saved Japan was none other than my sister Chifuyu Orimura.

My name is Ichika Orimura and this is where my story begins, I was born or some would say made by I don't know how or who for the first three years of my life, I had nothing to do but sleep, eat, do what I was told, rinse and repeat, every single day, just me and my sister, every day, and every day we heard people screaming at each other and at us what colossal disappointment we turned out to be.

I know now that screaming at a crying infant about what a colossal disappointment he is, is not what you would call either good parenting or motivating, but I digress. Both me and Madoka both figured that one day they would just get rid of us like all the other children they kept in this place.

We honestly didn't mind so much, considering the pain and misery we felt constantly death would be a relief. That is till after one year the IS has revealed our sister came and took us away from the living hell we lived in, she and her friend Tabane used both of their talents to defeat an entire heavily armed base and managed to rescue us.

Tabane dealt with computers, communications, doors and even watched enemy movement, Chifuyu wearing the IS that made her famous just crushed anything and everything that stood in her way. Grown combat veterans were screaming and running away like they were frightening children when they saw how Chifuyu made their most powerful weapons seem nothing more than toys.

"Finally found you two, come here I will not hurt you, no need to be afraid I will never hurt you, I am your sister Chifuyu, and you two as far as I care are the only family I have. So come here and give your big sister a hug."

I didn't even know we were crying, we just ran towards she and did just that, we hugged it was the first time someone hugged us, it was usually something we did for each other, to get over the abuse and insults of the people in the now destroyed base.

This thing was truly strong, she picked each of us with one hand and even with three people the thing was strong enough and fast enough to leave that place as such speeds that I felt like I was flying, and no joke we were. The first time I looked at the night skies, I found something that I would treasure and love always.

My sisters Chifuyu and Madoka were the people I loved most, falling in love with your siblings is weird or disturbing I hear you say, well I honestly don't care. These two had been the only women in my entire life to ever treat me as a human being and not a thing that people torture for their amusement.

How could I not? You should have seen Chifuyu in the IS flying in the moonlight sky, Madoka was laughing the entire time till we reached where Tabane was waiting for us in a car. This powerful spacesuit in a matter of second went from something that destroyed a heavily armed base to a bracelet, not kidding, in a matter of seconds.

I also knew what I wanted to do in my life, I was going to be an IS pilot. Tabane laughed when I told her that, as we got in the car. "I know my baby is impressive I-kun, but believe me no matter how many times I tried telling guys, or how many men tried no man has ever been able to pilot my baby."

After hours of driving we were away in a new place, and a new city, always on the move, we had very little to do. Till one day the government assigned my family and Tabane a secure place for us to live. I, all I have been doing is reading and studying every free moment I had, Madoka too, we had a lot of things to catch up on, and we simply were curious about the world.

"Ichi, we should not take anything for granted you know, Taba says no man has ever piloted the IS, but she didn't become recognized as a world genius by being a fraidy-cat. Why don't we try to pilot it, I know I can since I am a girl, but why not give it a try yourself my dearest brother, say if you manage it I will give you a kiss, you know how much you like that."

If this will stop her from telling me this again why not? I walked over to an IS Tabane just finished making, and as soon as I touched it I knew everything about it, it was like the IS was introducing itself to me or should I say herself cause she did have this rather sweet-sounding voice to her.

She opened and the minute I got in that opening she began to wrap around me, it was warm, and not painful as you would think, it was like the IS was hugging every inch of me, and I felt accepted. Without waiting a second I took off and in a matter of seconds, I was flying through the air like I been doing it for years.

The rush, the exhilaration, the feelings I was going through felt like the first time you feel on a roller coaster ride, but a thousand times better. As soon as I returned I felt the IS retract into the form of a wrist band, **"ICHIKA ORIMURA, HOW, WHEN, WHY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"** That is when I felt my sister Chifuyu hug me while crying.

"Sorry sis, Tabane told us guys never can pilot the IS, and I wanted to try to see if that was true, well Byakushki sure has no problem with me, do you Bya? Why is Tabane looking at me like I grew a second head?"

Tabane began to laugh and then told us to follow her to her room, I am not liking the sound of this, sure enough, we were back on that cold table I remember me and Madoka hated so much and a light went over our bodies again. Why do I feel so dirty when that happens?

"I see, I see, no wonder I-Kun was able to pilot my Byakushki, no wonder at all." Chifuyu was helping me get off the scanner when she walked over to her friend and I think she was glaring at her. "Well, professor why don't you explain to us since as far as I know my siblings and I can't read minds."

"Relax Chifu, nothing that horrible, you know you will start to wrinkle if you frown too much. I just did a scan of I-kun and M-chan, and sure enough, it all proves that I am indeed more of a genius than even I thought. The IS recognized I-kun because they are fraternal twins. I-kun might be a boy, but a large part of his nervous system is like M-chan because they are twins."

"This means that if a boy has a twin sister that boy might be able to pilot an IS, I don't know for certain, but I think there is a very slight chance of this happening, better keep it to ourselves. I don't even know if I will be able to test this new hypothesis out since fraternal twins are very rare."

Chifuyu looked at me and smiled, she hugged me again, and I swear I will never get tired of this, "Ichika never tell others you have an IS, use it only in cases of emergencies, got it? Now come on, you both need to eat and get dressed or you are going to be late for elementary school, and don't forget you got Kendo practice in the afternoon."

Madoka was pouting as she heard the word Kendo, "I don't like Kendo if she is going to be there. She never wants to spar with me and she is always trying to beat Ichika. Why can't Houki pick another hobby and leave my bro alone!"

Tabane began to laugh as she heard her say that, "Looks like someone is jealous of my sister, why isn't I-kun the luckiest guy in the world, not even six years old and he already has four lovely ladies as his girlfriends."

Never found that funny, I looked at the band on my right hand and smiled, she didn't even include you Bya, how rude. I guess it will be another busy day. Nothing new for the Orimura Family.

The school was nothing to get excited over I mean we have been studying on our own ever since our sister rescued us from the lab owned by Phantom Task, she never did tell us why they simply never tried to find us.

She did mention to me that she knew that they would never bother us again, somehow I get the feeling that this is related to the fact that I never met our mother or any other family member. Well, I just need to keep doing my best and making Chifuyu proud of me.

I wish I could keep all this a secret sometimes, I mean the way the teacher goes on and on how my sister and I are the best students in our year can be a little embarrassing sometimes.

Houki the girl my sister mentioned is my childhood friend and Kendo rival, she is the sister of our good friend Tabane, and I don't think she will ever realize that I actually been taking it easy on her during our sparring matches, no reason to hurt a friend's confidence is there?

As our training in Kendo continued I decided to also pick up a few other disciplines, Jujitsu, and some Muay Thai. I never want to feel defenseless even without a weapon. Never again will I feel as helpless as when I felt when I was in that place before Chifuyu rescued me. I never once told my sisters this but I hate that weakness, the inability to protect those close and dear to me.

I will study and I will grow so I never again feel like that ever again. The class material was mind-numbing, so instead of taking my assigned books I took others to be able to read during class, to say that my teachers were not happy is a gross understatement, but I put those problems down by telling them if I am slacking put me to the test.

It took my teachers asking me college-level questions for them to stop making nasty comments about me, I was in an elementary school answering question that would give cause people at community colleges trouble, never again would they consider me a slacker. I also managed to do so before their nasty comments got to Chifuyu, lucky for them.

"So Ichika what exactly are you reading?" I looked up from my book and looked at my teacher. The others were doing some math problems, I finished mine in under two minutes so I decided to read something to pass the time. "Nothing that major, just Dante's divine comedy, you know, just for fun."

She sat in a seat right next to mine, "You are the only kid that reads for fun, why are you reading, don't your parents give you a phone with games like the others?" I closed my book and looked at her, I guess nobody told her. I simply picked another book and told her my parents abandoned me and my siblings long ago.

I don't even know their names or even if they are alive. "Sorry, I didn't know that, wouldn't you want to know your parent's names? They should both be on your birth certificate." I told her that if my parents did not want to ever see me why should I bother learning their names? I don't have time to waste on fruitless things, I need to grow strong and smart. Did she ask why?

What is it with this lady that keeps asking this sort of questions in the middle of our math class? Did she actually give these guys a surprise exam so that she could torture me by asking me so many personal questions? I didn't ask her anything even close to the things she asked me, so the question she asked became mine, why?

For every step forward someone was trying to make have an accident and fall back, for every achievement there was a punk that would make rumors, and for every meal, there was someone to either try to force me to give up my seat or try to steal my food. Not a very smart thing to try and do, but they wouldn't be bullies if they could use the stuff between their ears.

My weaponless martial arts classes helped me immensely when they tried to trip me, I flipped them and they were the ones that fell. I even offered them a hand to get back up again. When they wanted to steal my lunch, I actually picked stuff that was very nutritious but not very nice looking.

One guy looked at me eating my sandwiches like I been eating something gross? What? Who doesn't like peanut butter and sardines? It is a good healthy meal, with plenty of healthy fats and oils to promote good health. Well, my elementary school days were pretty much like this, every day someone trying to cause me to look like a fool, and nobody steals my lunch. I got so many gold stars from my teacher I used them all on the walls of my sister's room, a few more and I could start making constellations.

"Ichika I appreciate the decorations and all, but next time tell me about it so I can at least help you with the ladder. I don't think even Chifuyu knows how much I have gotten interested in astrology." I told her she is also interested in numerology and feng shui. I finished putting the last star before I could even manage to get off the ladder she kissed me on the cheek and left the room before I could say anything.

The only problem I am having is how is Chifuyu paying for everything we use, she does help Tabane in her invention, but since Tabane practically lives with us, I don't think she makes any money. I know most kids wouldn't think about money and expenses, I know I should focus on the newest toy or those new sneakers other kids are showing off.

Well I am not like more ordinary kids, I worry about the people I care about, Tabane told me that the Infinite Stratos is going to be an international sport, so I consider everything I am doing just what it is, training, I imagine that winning those tournaments will help Chifuyu pay for everything, and also with an added bonus of making her proud of me.

I know some would find this silly, Chifuyu loves me and Madoka, so I could literally burp the alphabet and she would look surprised. I am not going to because that is gross, but I could. The jujitsu dojo once I told the master my concern told me that if I help clean the dojo three times a week, then I didn't have to pay for my classes.

In fact, he told me since I would not pay he would teach me himself after I was done cleaning for that day, the Muay Thai master pretty much was an old friend of my Jijutsu Master so they apparently talked with each other and I ended up cleaning his place three days a week. So I had to clean two dojos every week and keep up with classes.

If I complained I am bored, well after this, I am certainly busy. I need to be stronger, so that the people I care about are safe, need to be stronger to protect the people I love. That is what I kept telling myself over and over, to get over sometimes the pain I felt in my muscles. To get past how tired I was when I was practically crawling into my bed.

"Ichi you barely have any time to play with me, you know you may be doing this to make our sister Chifuyu proud and all, but you are also making very lonely sometimes. Why don't you take some off and come to one of my tea parties? You don't even have to dress up."


End file.
